The Renegade Duelist
by FairyTailNut
Summary: When Duel Academy invaded the Xyz Dimension, they made many enemies. This story focuses on the one who only hates 1 thing more than Duel Academy, himself. The Renegade Duelist will show them true horror. Not as dark as it sounds.


**A/N- This story isn't just my idea. A few of my friends and I are writing it together. My usual OCs, Vic and Kenzie, will be in this, but they won't be the main character. We haven't worked together like this before, so sorry if it's strange at the start. Disclaimer: None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh, or claim to. Some of the OC cards used will be borrowed from other authors here. We'll give them credit where it's due.**

 **Key-**

 **Italics:** _Thoughts_

 **Bold: Duel** **stats**

It was a pretty normal day. People were going about their lives, talking, laughing, running errands, all the normal stuff. Including dueling. Below on an island with numerous buildings, there was one taking place. The duelists were two young men, one wearing a red blazer with deep black hair and golden eyes. The other wore a yellow one and had blonde hair and green eyes. Each had a Duel Disk on their arm, the blonde one's violet and the dark haired one's light blue, both shaped like a shield with a holographic sword coming out the side. The field seemed heavily unbalanced.

 **Blonde- LP: 2300 Hand: 2**

 **Thousand Dragon (Dragon/Fusion LVL: 7 ATK: 2400) First of the Dragons (Dragon/Fusion/Effect LVL: 9 ATK: 2700)**

 **Shadow Spell, 1 facedown**

 **Black haired- LP: 700 Hand: 3**

 **Versago the Destroyer (Fiend/Effect LVL: 3 DEF: 900) Fusion Devourer (Fiend/Effect LVL: 4 ATK: 1400 - 700 by Shadow Spell = 700)**

 **No Spells/Traps**

"Might as well give up, Blade. Without Fusion Devourer you can't win, and with my Shadow Spell he's useless." The blonde called out to his opponent, now revealed to be named Blade.

Blade chuckled. "A duel can turn around and onto its head by a puff of a breeze, Vic. It's like life, every moment, every action you and others take changes what lies ahead. Winning with that card was only one possibility."

The blonde, Vic sighed and shook his head at Blade's naivety before grinning. "If you can turn this around I'd love to see it. Bring it on!" _With Bottomless Trap Hole set and Maxx "C" in my hand, if he does summon something I'll get a few draws and banish whatever he has planned. Versago can replace a card needed to Fusion Summon, so there's no way he won't go for one. I'm ready for you, Blade. This duel will end on my turn!_

Blade drew a card as his turn began. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. I play Harpy's Feather Duster, destroying all your spells and traps. Next, Polymerization, fusing Versago with HorReaper Phantorch in my hand. Flames of hated burning within my soul, burn away the illusions of the destructive mimic! Unleash a horror broken by the world! I Fusion Summon, HorReaper WidoWire!" Vic gasped as his traps were destroyed. Then, a woman wrapped in barbed-wire with gray skin and black hair with a mangled right arm and daggers for fingers. The monster was clearly sobbing, and Blade gazed at it sadly for a moment.

 **HorReaper WidoWire (Fiend/Fusion/Effect LVL: 5 ATK: 1600)**

Vic laughed, albeit weakly. "As you activate Polymerization, I use Maxx "C" in my hand, discarding him so I draw whenever you Special Summon this turn." He drew a card. "My First of the Dragons is immune to monster effects. Both of them are useless against her!"

Now Blade smiled viciously. "Wanna bet? I activate Pot of Greed. Time to bet it all! Yes! First I play Fusion Weapon on Widowire, boosting her attack by 1500! Then I use Forbidden Chalice, boosting First of the Dragons by 400 at the cost of her effects! Now for WidoWire's effect, banishing Phantorch to reduce First of the Dragons' attack to zero. And when PhanTorch is banished, you take 600 damage!" Vic yelped as his ace became vulnerable, then a length of barbed-wire bound its wings to its body. He yelped again when a blast of flame struck him, singing his blazer. _Dammit, I'll need to fix that._

 **Vic- LP: 2300 - 600 = 1700**

 **Fusion Devourer (ATK: 700 + 700 = 1400)**

 **HorReaper WidoWire (ATK: 1600 + 1500 = 3100)**

 **First of the Dragons (ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100)**

"Fusion Devourer attacks Thousand Dragon. His effect, when battling a Fusion Monster he devours its attack, reducing it to zero!" The ancient bearded dragon roared weakly as the fiend attacked, too weak to defend himself as he was destroyed.

 **Vic- LP: 1700 - 1400 = 300**

"Now WidoWire attacks First of the Dragons for the win!" The other ancient dragon gave a defiant cry, still having strength to resist, but vicious lengths of barbed-wire began tying around it. "When she attacks, neither monster is destroyed, though that's a moot point by now because she also reduces your monster's attack to zero!" They squeezed, making the dragon shriek, thrashing wildly before going limp.

 **Vic- LP: 300 - 3100 = 0**

 **Blade wins!**

Vic groaned. "Seriously? I had you!"

Blade chuckled. "So you thought. Put a bit less faith in seeing what's right in front of you and only that. The world is made of uncounted possibilities, each with their own consequences and rewards."

"Quit the philosophy already. Considering how bad your grades are, I really don't need you to sound so much wiser than me." He playfully shoved his friend's shoulder.

"Speaking of, almost time for class. See ya!" As Blade jogged to his next lesson Vic waved farewell and made his way to his own lessons. All in all, a pretty basic day at Duel Academy.

* * *

Blade was a strange kid. Always had been, known for going from cheerful to downright terrifying on a whim, but unlike others with a similar temperament, he wasn't feared by his classmates. He never discussed his life before attending DA, and eventually people stopped asking.

He was also a devoted student. Or, he tried to be. Sadly, he simply wasn't academically inclined, as proven by his current struggle to stay awake in class. The teacher was discussing the goals of Duel Academy, to unite all dimensions and produce incredible duelists. Eventually, Blade failed, his head finally falling onto his desk as his breathing deepened, snoring softly. Moments later the door to the lecture hall opened, admitting a girl named Tory Green.

Tory was a favorite of the Professor's, a skilled duelist devoted to his ideal. She was also popular with most of her male classmates and some female due to her appearance, long dark green hair and pretty gray eyes in a cute face that matched her petite form, save her massive chest. When she entered, all but one pair of eyes in the room looked to her, all dropping to her breasts and staying, which she ignored, as much as she wanted to thrash the people who did. "I'm looking for Blade? The Professor wants to speak with him." A few heads turned to the black-haired young man. Tory followed their gaze and saw him sleeping.

An instant aura of anger surrounded her. _The Professor wants this guy?! He can't even stay awake to learn the very goals we fight for!_ She began making her way to his desk, the entire room able to feel her anger, quickly ducking under their desks as she passed by then peeking back out. When she reached his desk she glared at him, then blushed lightly. _He's... Handsome. What the Hell am I thinking?!_ She pulled her arm back and punched his head, waking him up.

"Ooowww! What was that for?!" A sizzling lump formed on Blade's head, which he placed his hands over. Several other people sweatdropped, followed by the rest when Tory yelped and held her wrist. Finally Blade noticed the girl who'd hit him. "Why'd you do that?"

 _H-He's looking at my eyes. He didn't even glance at my chest. Nobody does that. It's kinda ni- What is wrong with me today?!_ Hiding her blush she glared at the young man. "The Professor sent me to get you because he has a mission for you, and you're sleeping in class! It's an insult to our dimension!"

 _I tried so hard to stay awake..._ "Sorry. I didn't mean to, it just-" He sighed. "Intentional or not I won't make excuses. Any idea what he needs me for?"

"He'll tell you himself. Follow me." Tory lead him out of the room, and once they were in the halls she blushed full force. Struggling to get rid of it she rubbed her wrist again, only to feel a larger hand grasp hers as Blade examined her wrist. "W-What are you doing?!" Another sign of how flustered she was came through in her not killing him. _Is he trying to be romantic? Why's my heart going crazy?! I don't care how gorgeous he is, he'd better let go or- Wait, gorgeous?!_ She almost let out a squeak when he tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist.

"You hurt your wrist when you hit me. I'm sorry, if I could just stay awake you'd be fine. It's a bit swollen, but that should keep it down slightly. I suggest going to the nurse later." Tory glanced at her wrist, noting it was indeed thicker than normal and slightly red. Then he noticed her bright red face. Now, it should be noted that while Blade's not stupid, he can be rather oblivious. "You're really flushed." He placed his hand on her forehead, stepping slightly closer. _He's warm... OK, now my thoughts are just getting creepy!_ "You're warm." She flushed even more, misunderstanding. "Maybe get checked if you're sick too."

 _Oh!_ "I'm fine, come on, the Professor's waiting!" She began walking quickly towards the Professor's office, for more private affairs than his throne room, subconsciously putting a sway to her hips and unaware she was dragging Blade along, gripping his hand. They reached the hallway where the Professor had his office.

"Can I have my arm back now?" Tory stopped and looked back, finally realizing she'd been holding his hand. She let go and jerked back, tripping on the carpet. She started to fall, and Blade grasped her arm, pulling her towards him but she overbalanced and knocked them both over. Tory groaned and got up, shaking her head before she heard a yelp and opened her eyes, seeing Blade's very red face. She looked down, and stiffened when she saw her face had been pressed up right against his... his...

His shorts. Her face went even redder than his, steam rising off her head before she yelled. "Aaaahhh!"

Inside his office the professor heard a few yells. "Someone must have tripped on the rug again. This keeps happening, perhaps I should have the carpets removed from the hallways. I'll give them a few minutes to compose themselves." His students had so much pride, they'd overreact rather drastically to being seen sprawled across the floor.

Tory was currently several feet away from Blade, constantly repeating apologies. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" _Was he getting... hard? Because of me?_ She shook her head clear of those thoughts.

Blade was panicking a bit as well. "How about we forget this ever happened? Please." Tory nodded, and they both started brushing themselves off, not looking at each other. After a minute they both took a deep breath to calm themselves and Tory knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tory opened the door and they went in, Blade focusing on the Professor. This was the first time he'd seen him up close. _What happened to his head? I doubt that metal plate is for decoration._ "Ah, Blade. Thank you for getting him Tory. Now, what I'm about to tell you is not to be shared outside this room, understood? The mission I have planned for you both is highly confidential." Both of them nodded. "Good. Your task is to go to the Xyz Dimension. Once there, you are to begin learning everything you can and send this information back to Duel Academy." They both nodded again, Blade's thoughts racing. _Is this for real? I can't believe it!_

"Professor, if I may, why was I chosen?" Both the Professor and Tory seemed surprised he had asked. "I've never been a very good student, and there are more skilled duelists who could do this."

"Perhaps, but from what our faculty has seen, you gave much untapped potential, and are completely loyal. Beyond that you're skilled at deception, able to trick your opponents into foolish mistakes by acting. This will make it easier for you to do your work."

"Thank you. I'll repay the trust you've placed in me." _Look out Xyz Dimension, I'm ready to go!_

 **A/N- So, our 1st chapter. A bit of teasing on Tory x Blade which was fun, and an introduction of Blade's deck, the HorReapers, who we were given permission to use by OPFan37. If you have requests on what characters from the anime to use please tell us, but not the manga since we never read any. We already have a few ideas, and please leave your suggestions to Zexal characters for now.**


End file.
